Dulce
by Nameless Ookami
Summary: A fluffy moment between Light and L that nearly results in the loss of Light's sanity. Rated for some rather crude humor. LightxL.


Well, school has just let out, and summer is here! I can now relax and actually sleep… So, what better way to celebrate than a big, heaping plate of FLUFF?! Here's to Light and L! (Death Note does not belong to me… although here, in this fic, I have the power to do whatever I want. Bwahahahaha…)

Dulche

By: Nameless Ookami

LxL

L was more fidgety than usual.

Light noticed with great irritation how the strange detective tapped on whatever hard surface he could get his hands on. Those adorable toes of his wiggled nonstop, and his eyes darted around constantly. Light actually wondered for a brief moment if L was expecting a visit from a hit man.

"Ryuzaki, is something wrong?" Light asked as kindly as he could. Hopefully if the detective just paid attention to his tender voice he wouldn't notice Light's twitching eye and maniacal grin.

"Oh, Light…" The detective muttered absent-mindedly. "I'm surprised you noticed." Light's grin widened and his twitching increased.

"As a matter of fact, there _is_ something wrong. You see, every day, I have Watari bring me a special drink; it's quite good. I seem to have developed a bit of an addiction to it, but Watari has fallen ill and is taking some time off today so I am without my beloved drink." Light's shoulders slumped in disbelief.

"You're acting like…like…_this_… over a _drink?!_" L seemed to think for a moment.

"Yes." Light resisted the urge to scream.

"Well… why don't you take a break and get that drink yourself?" L looked at him pleadingly.

"But I don't know where the place is… could you come with me?" Curse L and his baggy puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. What's this place called?"

"Why, it's…"

LxL

"Starbucks?" Light asked incredulously as he and L got in line to order.

"Of course, Light-kun. How else could I work such long hours on the Kira case?"

"True, true… Is this…_stuff_… really so great?" It was L's turn to look incredulous.

"You mean you have never been here before?" The young man, much to the other's horror, shook his head. "Light-kun, you poor deprived child! I must introduce you to Starbucks and their amazing caffeinated drinks!" Turning to the cashier and speaking with a surprisingly good accent, L quickly said, "Two venti Dulce de Leche frappuchinos," before grabbing Light's arm and taking him to a small table to wait for their drinks.

LxL

Soon, two large, identical whipped-cream topped frappuchinos were placed in front of them. Light immediately grimaced. Go figure something L craved took the form of fifty liquefied desserts jam-packed into a cup. L watched Light, giggling slightly, as the young man took one sip of the frappuchino, twitched rather violently, placed the drink in L's hands, and went back in line to order something else.

LxL

At last the two young men sat at a small table in the dimly lit café, one with, not one, but two venti frappuchinos, and the other with a small cup of black coffee with absolutely no sugar. L smiled happily.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Light-kun!" Grunting, Light nodded, sipping his coffee and missing L's suddenly very devious smile.

LxL

_Curse L…_ Light fumed. _Curse him, curse him, curse him!_

He had every reason to curse him, of course. Of all the nerve, dragging him out into this _stupid_ place filled with such _stupid _people… And worst of all, this place served such _stupid_ coffee! Part of Light scolded himself for acting like a 2-year-old, but right now he simply didn't care. He-

A rather strange sound suddenly caught his attention. Light continued to listen to the sound before it abruptly stopped and then went back to his newspaper. And then it started up again.

This time the young man could not help but look up in search of the bizarre noise. So, he lifted his head… and tried to stop himself from choking after seeing what was making said noise.

L was happily sucking on one of the straws to his drink. Were L drinking like a normal human being there would be no problem, but obviously that wasn't the case.

_DOES HE HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SUGGESTIVE THAT IS?!?!?!_ Light internally screamed.

He watched him out of the corner of his eye, entranced. He watched L sucking the straw, watched his pink tongue peek out between his lips to lap up some coffee, wishing it would wander over Light's own jaw, neck, chest, and-

_Oh dear god…_

Light forced himself to stop such thoughts as he noticed he was beginning to sweat profusely, his hands had a white-knuckled grip on his newspaper, and… even worse… the front of his pants was beginning to resemble a tent.

_SHIT._

Why would L be torturing him like this at such a time? Yes, it was true that the two hadn't really… _done_ anything for some time, but regardless of that, L being a tease so blatantly really seemed quite out of character for the man. While L never objected to the times when the two of them would be more intimate with each other, L was always so bashful and shy. Light had to admit it was beyond adorable.

But _this!_ Surely he had no idea just what he was doing to Light at the moment. No question about that.

"Oh, Light-kun. You've crumpled your newspaper." The detective got up, frappuchino still in hand. "Let me get you another one-," The detective's arm suddenly jerked and in the blink of an eye, Light's torso was splattered with whipped cream and coffee.

"Ryuzaki!" Light spluttered, wiping cream from his eye. "Watch what you're doing!"

"I'm sorry…" He suddenly grabbed Light's hand, stopping him from picking up his napkin to wipe up some coffee. He leaned in close to Light, whispering in an amazingly husky voice, "Please… let _me_." Light nearly jumped 10 feet in the air as L's warm tongue connected with his coffee-covered skin.

He really should be stopping him right now… Light thought, shutting his eyes blissfully. He really should… Teasing or not, L shouldn't be allowed to lick him like this in public-

L's teeth grazed his neck and Light let out a groan that grabbed the attention of 90 percent of the people in the café… In fact, Light could have sworn he saw a camera flash out of the corner of his eye… (As for the other 10 percent, they were still trying to be polite, looking away but listening quite intently.)

Maybe he should just give up… just let L do this. Sure, he was making a fool out of himself in front of all these people and the front of his pants had gone from being a tent to a freaking tee pee, but… _God_ that felt good!

And, of course, just when Light was finally giving up and simply enjoying himself, L pulled away, going back to his seat with an, "All done!" and an innocent smile.

Light quickly stopped himself before he punched a hole through the table.

LxL

_All right, that's it. That is IT! I am NOT putting up with this anymore!_ Light resolved. _No matter what Ryuzaki does, no matter what, I will NOT_ _show weakness!_

"Light-kun?" The man in question looked up, defiance in his eyes.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" He said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Are you ready to leave?" Light nodded, taking one last sip of his coffee. Finally, it was over!

"Alright." L said. "Be sure to stick it in the hole."

Light's last sip of coffee was sprayed all over the table. L continued to talk, taking no notice of the choking and nearly blue-in-the-face Light.

"Yes, you have to stick it in the hole, but be sure to be gentle, please… it's quite big, you know." Light's jaw dropped. "And don't take it out too quickly, you have to do it slowly and make it last or it just won't work." Light was now putting all those wide-eyed girls in anime to shame. He made a brave attempt of regaining his composure before clearing his throat.

"Wh… Wh… What? What are you… What are you talking about, Ryuzaki?" L smiled that innocent smile of his.

"Why, the key to the front door, of course!"

There was a loud shatter as Light smashed his coffee cup against the table. L barely had time to grab his frappuchino before a fed up, sex-crazed Light whisked him off his feet and carried him out of the café bridal style towards the nearest hotel. The same devious smile graced L's face as he triumphantly sipped his coffee.

_L always gets what L wants._

LxL

This was inspired by my love of Light and L and, yes, you got it, Starbucks frappuchinos. (No, I am not smoking anything.) Hope you all enjoyed reading it! Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
